dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Q-Basic Gorillas (webcomic)
The following is about a Dozerfleet Comics DSHW machinomic inspired by a classic game. For the original game, see ''Gorillas (video game).'' Q-Basic Gorillas is a DSHW machinomic and film pitch, first developed in September of 2003 and then scheduled to be made into a comic on November 22nd of 2014. It is based on the 1991 game Gorilla.BAS for Microsoft QuickBasic, as developed by IBM. The story revolves around an office intern named Stacey Mirafuentes, who finds herself thrust into the violent secret world of Queen Qilanta's Gorillas and their arch-nemeses: the evil Ice Chimps; all while trying to recover the missing Gorilla leader Col. Flix. It is structured in the spirit of Transformers and Battleship, with just a hint of Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Plot Prologue In 1996, the Topaz Division of Qilanta's forces moves to North America. Overseeing the transfer from South Africa to Lansing, MI was the Princess Qilmara, a descendent of the ancient Queen Qilanta that founded Qilantan Gorilla society in ancient times following the creation of their kind after the Bokomar were transformed by the destruction of the Ape Transmogrin. An especially depraved female Gorilla named Brassandra began kidnapping and devouring Gorilla children for her own sport. She tried to use the rationalizations of Alfred Kinsey, the world's most evil pedophile, to justify her cannibalism. But as Qilmara tried to counter Brassandra's arguments, she was soon overpowered. Brassandra finally admitted that Qilmara's arguments were correct and that Kinsey was wrong, but claimed to not care and would continue feeding on babies as soon as Qilmara was out of the way. Brassandra easily defeated all of Qilmara's security forces while she was traveling to the old Topaz base. However, Qilmara was rescued by a young Gorilla named Flix. Flix condemned Brassandra for using Kinsey's excuses to cover up her own crimes, saying: "And let all who would use such arguments as you have, be eternally damned! Let all who would make them mandatory education, while forbidding any mention of their antithesis, also be eternally condemned!" The sadistic Brassandra, in spite being much larger than the adolescent Flix, was soon defeated and executed by him. Princess Qilmara, impressed by Flix's courage and humility, allowed him to enter the Topaz Division. A sequence of screens being viewed by Jaac shows him admiring the progress of Flix's history with Topaz from that point onward, as the guan-dao-wielding hero soon rose up the ranks in Topaz until he was selected to be the new Topaz Colonel. Present day Ice Chimps make themselves known In the present day, a young office intern named Stacey Mirafuentes debates with her boss Fred Regale about getting time off from work. She wants to visit her boyfriend Rob Calisome in Chicago, where she's originally from. Fred states that he'll consider it, giving her no clear date as to when he'll get back to her. Fred does, however, comment on a picture of Stacey's mother Anna, saying he'd be honored to meet her. Stacey interprets this as a romantic suggestion, but decides to ignore the connotation. As Stacey flexes out early from work on that Friday, Anna alerts her by cell phone that they have a friend's funeral to attend at church. Stacey says she will go; but notices what appears to be a blue chimpanzee in a cryogenic suit hopping off of the coffee shop's roof and disappearing around a corner. She hangs up and goes inside to get some hot chocolate, growing slightly disturbed by the realization that a blue monkey is running loose. She calls Rob while enjoying her hot chocolate, and he complains that he too recalls seeing a blue chimpanzee. They begin pondering on what it could all mean, when Stacey suddenly hears screaming on the other end. An Ice Chimp named Aqhat identifies himself, then uses the Felinus Transmogrin on an unsuspecting Rob. Rob's screams are soon replaced by the sound of a cat meowing in the background, and Aqhat warns Stacey to consider it "a mere prelude." Stacey panics, leaving the coffee shop and driving home to her mother's house in a hurry. She notices what appears to be an Ice Chimp in the background, following her from a distance. That Ice Chimp turns out to be Pighat, who quickly starts gaining on Stacey. She tries driving faster, but is soon pulled over. She tries to reason with the officer, who scoffs at her claims of being followed until a banana bomb lands on his squad car and blows it up. He lets Stacey drive off and calls for backup. However, Pighat makes quick work of the officers and then disappears. She announces over a comm link that "all witnesses have been decimated, save for the girl." Aqhat replies and warns her that even one escape is "unacceptable," urging Pighat to continue pursuit of Stacey. Omni Transmogrin stolen Stacey gets home to find a note left by Anna, saying Anna has already left for church to help the ladies prepare. She discovers a box left on her doorstep, sent to her from her uncle George Mirafuentes all the way from South Africa. She pulls out the disc and watches it, as it documents the artifact she finds inside the box as well. A flashback reveals that as George and his assistant Tom Torrin were recording the video and alerting Stacey to keep the relic protected, an Ice Chimp in the background was paying attention. That Ice Chimp identified himself over a comm link as Niqmad, warning the other Ice Chimps that he believes he may have discovered the intended whereabouts of the Omni Transmogrin. In the present, Pighat and Niqmad meet up outside of Stacey's house. They immediately break in, terrorizing Stacey and demanding the Omni Transmogrin. When she refuses at first, they chase her through the house and begin ransacking rooms. Stacey is finally cornered on the front porch with a Death Staff pointed at her neck, but she refuses to surrender the Omni Transmogrin. A sticky banana bomb suddenly attaches itself to Pighat, who jumps away from Niqmad and violently explodes. A Gorilla dressed in camo gear shows up in a Jeep, firing at the house with his rifle. Niqmad tries to use Stacey as a human shield. The Gorilla sees Stacey holding the Omni Transmogrin, and immediately ceases his fire. Niqmad begins freezing Stacey's forearms, causing her to lose her grip on the Transmogrin. Niqmad then grabs it from her and flies away. He activates a shield in his armor, deflecting one of the new Gorilla's banana bombs and destroying most of the Mirafuentes' front yard. Meeting the Gorillas Captain Reggie Warrin of the National Guard is at home in the neighborhood, ready to drive back to base. He spots Stacey and her new Gorilla friend in front of the Mirafuentes house; and quickly confronts them. The Gorilla orders him to stand down, stating that his name is Private Burrpatch. He and the other Gorillas are in trouble now that Niqmad of the Ice Chimps has captured the Omni Transmogrin. He states that Niqmad will probably take it to the Chimps' leader: Lord Quirini. Stacey insists that they head to the church to pick up her mother before advancing further, so the three of them drive to the church. Burrpatch uses a cell phone to contact teammates Screechie and BB, telling them to meet up with him at the church. They arrive, only to find that the Ice Chimps have beat them there. Warrin, Screechie, BB, and Burrpatch battle the Chimps while Stacey tries to get to her mother. Aqhat shows up with the Felinus Transmogrin and transforms Anna into a cat, along with several others. Just as Aqhat is about to turn Stacey herself into a cat, BB sneaks up from behind and causes Aqhat to misfire. The glass doors shatter; and BB damages Aqhat's visor as they fight, forcing Aqhat to retreat before overheating. Police arrive on the scene, and are quickly subdued by banana bomb assault. Nearby homes also come under siege, as the Felinus Transmogrin is left in the hands of the Ice Chimp Aliyan. Aliyan steals a police megaphone, ordering the police to stand down and vowing that the era of the Ice Chimp has begun. Before the National Guard can properly mobilize, the Ice Chimps all retreat. News media report that "It's like Planet of the Apes meets Wizard of Oz outside. Can these aggressive new monkeys be stopped?" Warrin decides to regroup with the National Guard, telling the Gorillas that they'd better get out of the way for the time being. He tries to get Stacey to go with him, but she insists on going with the Gorillas. Warrin gives her his cell number, just in case the Gorillas cannot be trusted. Screechie, BB, and Burrpatch take Stacey to their base, saying they feel sorry for her losses and want to make it up to her. They finally make it to their base, and the three Gorillas introduce the rest of their crew. Abelina and Jaac take a break from the science lab, with Abelina complaining that she's doing what Flix does best in the lab. Jaac introduces himself and then tends to Abelina's duties while Abelina explains the Gorillas' history to Stacey. Akilina quits playing basketball long enough to interrupt, and Stacey is introduced to her. Abelina and Jaac resume activities while Akilina gives Stacey a tour of the Gorillas' base. BB and Akilina share a brief discussion then continue the tour. Jenica calls everyone to dinner, and Pawel checks Stacey for injuries. They decide to call it a night while other Gorilla patrols check to see if anything happens while the main crew sleeps. Stacey does her best to get comfortable surrounded by all the Gorillas. As the Gorillas head to bed, Screechie comments to Jaac that it seems uncomfortable that they're sitting by idly while Lord Quirini has the Omni Transmogrin in his possession. Jaac replies that they will need their sleep if they are going to go up against their adversaries without the aid of Col. Flix. Quirini's plans fully revealed Elsewhere, Aliyan delivers the Omni to Quirini, the latter towering above all the other Ice Chimps. After groveling at Quirini's feet, he opens his hands to let his master take it. Quirini tries to test the Omni on George Mirafuentes, whom he as captured. However, he is unable to turn George into a cat. George finally breaks down after witnessing the Chimps use low-power mini grenades to "banana-tap" Tom to death. They finish him off with a standard-grade banana bomb inside of a compression chamber that can handle the blast. George lets up after being forced to witness the torture and murder that the Chimps inflict on his sidekick, informing them that the Omni is more effective in the hands of the one to whom it was entrusted. Aqhat shows up with a repaired visor and the video that George sent to Stacey, informing Quirini that Stacey Mirafuentes is the one they need to unlock the Omni's true power. He also reassures them that he planted a tracking bug in Stacey's leg that will lead the Chimps straight to her. Quirini decides that Stacey's hometown shall be the first place to suffer his wrath, and that they will capture her first thing in the morning. Stacey's capture Stacey wakes up and complains of an itching sensation on her leg, only for the Gorillas to realize that it's an Ice Chimp tracking bug. She's rushed out of the base and into town quickly as Jaac tries to remove it from her leg and destroy it. However, Aliyan and Aqhat descend with an army, all of them bent on capturing Stacey. The Gorillas fight valiantly, but are defeated. A few unnamed Gorilla troops are found dead, as BB mourns them. Burrpatch realizes that Stacey has been captured, and demands that as many Gorillas deploy as possible. After an exchange of banter, Quirini tries to blackmail Stacey into entrusting him with the Omni so as to unlock its power. She refuses, and George warns Quirini that the killer of whomever it was entrusted to will never get to wield it. Meaning that Quirini would have to instead entrust it to Aliyan and hope Aliyan doesn't have his own agenda. Aliyan smacks George and demands that George not insult his loyalty to Quirini. Realizing he needs Stacey to operate the Omni, Quirini ties her to it and to its staff, and decides to wield with with her hands on the Omni to secure that it will obey his commands. He transforms George into a cat to prove that it works. Epic battle jumps off a building's rooftop right as the Ice Chimps are about to blow it up.]] The Gorillas begin heading into downtown Lansing, suspecting that something is about to go down. Their suspicions are soon to be confirmed. A meeting commences at city hall about the Ice Chimps and the threat they pose, when a secretary is suddenly frozen in fear that a banana bomb is headed straight for the meeting room. However, the banana bomb is intercepted by Aliyan and chucked at two conflicting groups of protestors in the streets below. A pro gay marriage crowd and a pro-life crowd, in the middle of a spat, suddenly scatter when the gay marriage crowd's ringleader is hit by the banana bomb and explodes violently. Aliyan captures a member of each crowd and flies them all the way to a grass field across from Lansing Community College. He torches the pro-gay marriage demonstrator while setting the rainbow flag on fire, then freezes the pro-life demonstrator solid along with an American flag. He shatters the frozen American flag over his left knee while the rainbow flag burns beneath him. He then shouts into a megaphone: "Forget ALL your causes, mankind! The era of the Ice Chimp has begun!!!" Niqmad, who originally threw the banana bomb, chuckles and descends on the streets to cause mayhem. Aqhat reveals to city hall that he was there the whole time, blocking their exit from the meeting room. He then uses the Felinus Transmogrin to turn all of them into cats. Ice Chimps begin descending all over downtown Lansing, wreaking as much havoc as possible. The Gorillas arrive, and the fighting soon ensues. Quirini flies to the top of Lansing Community College's Arts and Sciences building, carrying the Omni and Stacey the whole way up there. Mishtam descends on a fleeing young couple and their infant son, only to be attacked by BB. BB quickly executes Mishtam, before chasing after other Ice Chimps. Burrpatch finds himself battling five Ice Chimps at a time, but slowly manages to kill or incapacitate all of them. Akilina also begins taking out her share; but soon alerts the others that it's all in vain. She heads to the computer labs at LCC and demands to have access so she can contact another Q-Base affiliate for backup. However, her request is denied. The lab is soon blown up by banana bombs while Akilina retreats. Abelina, furious, leaps on top of the Arts and Sciences building to battle Quirini alone. Quirini quickly disposes of her. Burrpatch and Screechie soon find themselves overwhelmed, with a whole swarm of Ice Chimps ready to execute them. But as they prepare to say goodbye, Flix shows up from behind and uses a brand new set of weapons to defeat the Chimps. He reveals to Burrpatch and Screechies that a meeting with the Amethyst Division led to him being trapped in a cave, cutting him off from communication. He and the Amethyst Division were eventually rescued. The Gorillas briefly celebrate with each other over walkie talkie that Flix has returned. Flix is quickly informed by Burrpatch of what's been going on, then vows to put a stop to it. Overwhelmed Gorillas suddenly find Flix all by himself to be a one-Gorilla army; taking out Chimps in every direction. Quirini begins randomly turning panicked civilians and cops into cats; but finds himself battling Flix one-on-one while the other Gorillas continue to fight Ice Chimps in the streets below. Quirini attempts to make the same killing stroke on Flix that he used on Abelina, only to learn that Flix is too quick and clever for it. Aqhat and Akilina begin battling in the downtown Methodist church sanctuary. She ends up forced to toss her last banana bomb at one of the stained-glass windows as a distraction, then punches Aqhat in the face with all her might. The shattering glass exposes Aqhat to warm temperatures as Akilina rips his helmet off and chucks him violently out the window to fall to his death. She lectures him on how the bomb was not wasted after all as he falls on top of an alarmed car and dies. She bows before the altar out of respect, then exits the church premises. In desperation, Quirini tries to turn Flix into a cat. His efforts continually fail; and Flix manages to knock the staff out of Quirini's hand while grabbing him and causing both apes to fall. Quirini fires up his jetpack and flies both Flix and Stacey to the top of another building in downtown. Flix quickly begins planting detonators in various locations on the roof while using slight of hand to distract Quirini. He tries to make a move to zero in on Quirini's visor, but is quickly punched in the gut and has the wind knocked out of him. Quirini tosses Flix onto the top of a shorter building in the vicinity, taunting him. Stacey begins taunting Quirini, distracting him while Flix recovers just enough to launch an experimental new red banana bomb. Stacey then, to Quirini's shock, turns herself into an eagle and flies away with the Omni. He turns around to see where Flix is, only to be hit in the visor with the red banana. It immediately sends flares into the air, blinding Quirini while the banana itself shatters his visor. Flix activates the detonators, and the red banana ejects several other detonators before itself exploding. The entire building top explodes along with Quirini, killing him almost immediately. Stacey changes herself back into a human being, then commands the Omni to all-at-once turn every human that had been transformed into a cat back into a human again. As her wish is fulfilled, the Omni explodes and is destroyed. Aliyan and the remaining Ice Chimps soon realize that they've lost, and secure a retreat. Several of them are killed by advancing fire from the National Guard on the way out. Suffering mild injury from being within the blast radius of the Omni's destruction, Stacey passes out. Finale Stacey awakes at Topaz Headquarters, with Rob and the Gorillas surrounding her bed. They recount that Abelina had died; but are all grateful to Stacey for her quick thinking and courage. Stacey and Anna exchange an embrace also. Flix recounts with Homeland Security personnel that Aliyan and the Ice Chimps still have the Felinus Transmogrin, and will likely try again in another city. With the Omni lost, the Gorillas' hopes of being human again are quite possibly lost forever. Flix vows that Queen Qilanta did not die in vain; and that the other relics will be either recovered or destroyed before the Ice Chimps can succeed at their goals. Characters Gorillas The Gorillas primarily have Greco-Roman names, or names that sound African. Some of them have names that are derived from English words, however. * Col. Flix: Leader of the Topaz Division of Qilantans, Col. Flix is a skilled fighter. However, he has a strong affinity for working in his lab and tends to be shy. While not appearing in public often, he shows up when the situation calls for it. He is feared and loathed by the other Wandering Ones' leaders; as he is one of the only Gorillas that can stand toe-to-toe with them in battle. As such, he is the only Gorilla that Ice Chimp Lord Quirini truly fears. He was promoted to a private by Princess Qilmara, and quickly rose to the rank of colonel. * Pvt. Burrpatch: One of the most loyal of all of Flix's men, Burrpatch is approaching a rise in rank quickly. He often patrols with BB and Screechie, and acts as a default captain for them. He is shorter but bulkier than Flix, and is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He has basic skills with banana bombs also; but is most known for his love of bazookas and his driving skills. * Pvt. "BB" (Banana Breath): A playful Gorilla who is the shortest and skinniest of the bunch. He is, like Burrpatch, good at hand-to-hand combat. However, he has significantly less skill with banana bombs and trajectories. He is reasonably adequate with knives and daggers, but is strongest in negotiations with human encounters. * Pvt. Screechie: The most acrobatic Gorilla short of Flix himself, he is slightly taller and only slightly thicker than BB. He is known for being able to dodge banana bombs better than anyone else, and has in some cases successfully thrown the banana bombs directly back at the Ice Chimps who threw said bombs at him - landing on them the damage intended for him. He is the most-skilled jet pilot for the team, and is fond of sonic cannons. His weapon of choice is the screaming flash grenade, which he often shapes to look like a banana bomb. * Lt. Abelina: In charge of base security for the Topaz Division, Abelina likes to remain in the base with Jaac. She has feelings for Flix, but fears that Flix cares only about the next mission. * Lt. Jaac: Flix's current right-hand ape. Jaac is the most skilled scientist of them all; growing frustrated when Flix takes off without him and goes off the radar during a mission with another division. Jaac will sometimes fight, but feels reluctant to go onto the front lines. * Pvt. Akilina: An athletic Gorilla, Akilina is as excited as the boys to go out in the field and get things done. She is often playing basketball at the base; but is really good with gathering intel and hacking machines. She is as excited and full of life as BB. * Pvt. Jenica: Her strength lies in cooking, and she is sort of a grandmother figure to most of the team. However, she will do field work if necessary. She is renowned for being the only female Gorilla besides Akilina that can throw two banana bombs simultaneously and hit her mark with both. Being one of the oldest, she remembers Princess Qilmara even further back than Flix does. * Pvt. Pawel: The group medic, Pawel is also a silent figure who delights in shuriken as opposed to banana bombs. His ninjitsu training comes in handy when aiding Akilina in gathering intel. Deceased Gorillas * Queen Qilanta: Founder of the Q-Base, Qilanta made it the Gorillas' sacred mission to defend the Transmogrins from the Wandering Ones of every tribe - especially the Ice Chimps. Quite the fighter herself, she ruled the Gorillas with wisdom and foresight. * Princess Qilmara: Eventually killed by Aliyan, Qilmara was the princess descended from Qilanta's line that saw with her own eyes that Flix deserved to be an honored member of the Topaz Division. It was Qilmara, indirectly, that made him Col. Flix. * Brassandra: A sadistic child eater who is executed by Flix for her crimes. Ice Chimps Given their Amalekite heritage, most of the Ice Chimps have Canaanite names. Lord Quirini is an exception, naming himself after the Syrian governor Quirinius. * Lord Quirini: Lord Incendimore of the Pyrangutans and Col. Flix of the Qilantan Gorillas are the only two adversaries that are capable of striking genuine fear in the heart of Lord Quirini. Being suave in his speech patterns, he is otherwise ruthless on the battlefield. He towers over all the other Ice Chimps, and even dwarfs Flix himself! Easily able to hold his own, he is nevertheless subject to the same weakness as all the other Ice Chimps - needing to be kept in a suit that regulates his body temperature to stay at near-freezing temperatures. He longs for the Omni Transmogrin, which he can use to set all the Ice Chimps free form their need for their suits and become regular humanoid chimps. However, he intends to use the Omni Transmogrin as a secondary Felinus Transmogrin first; as he feels he must turn all humanity into cats for his plan to succeed. * Aqhat: Lower in rank than Aliyan, Aqhat is every bit as big a show-off. He delights in messing with his victims. However, he has a habit of getting beat up almost as much as the second-tier foot soldiers do. That he survives as long as he does is a testament to how lucky he is overall. * Niqmad: The top spy and communications officer of the Ice Chimps. In the realm of hacking, he can hold his own quite well against Akilina. He seldom says much, but makes his words count. * Mishtam: A short brute of an Ice Chimp, Mistam is bigger-boned and heavier-set than the other Ice Chimps. He can easily hold his own against Burrpatch in hand-to-hand combat. However, he is easily distracted when fighting BB. * Pighat: A female Ice Chimp. She works as something of a scout for the Ice Chimps, and delights in the suffering of humans. She is determined to help Quirini secure the Omni Transmogrin; but is not above imagining for herself what she would do with it if she had it. * Aliyan: Quirini's loyal right-hand chimp. Growling cliche villain lines is not Quirini's forte, so Aliyan often does it for him. His desperation to prove a point sometimes makes him even more dangerous than his boss. While he refused an offer to knowingly betray his boss; he is not afraid to step up to the role of leader in Quirini's absence. * Various unnamed foot soldiers: The thankless grunt work is done by these Ice Chimps, who seldom speak and are not named. All the same, they work hard to bring about the downfall of humanity and serve Lord Quirini. Humans * Stacey Mirafuentes: An office intern. Stacey dreams of getting hired in at her place of internship, and of marrying her boyfriend Rob Calisome. Her world is turned upside-down in a matter of hours after the Ice Chimps begin chasing her for reasons she doesn't know. Discovery of the reason shatters her world even faster. * George Mirafuentes: Stacey's uncle who lives in South Africa. He is an explorer who has been uncovering the ancient world of Queen Qilanta and her Q-Base. He sends the Omni Transmogrin to Stacey for safekeeping, not realizing that Niqmad was eavesdropping on him to lead the Ice Chimps straight to her door. * Tom Torrin: George's protege, Tom is spirited and a good videographer. He is defiant to his last breath of Quirini and his wishes, and pays for it with a horrifying death. He aids George in sending the Omni Transmogrin to Stacey, unaware that the Ice Chimps are on to him. * Rob Calisome: Stacey's boyfriend, who is among the first humans to be turned into a cat. * Anna Mirafuentes: Stacey's mother. She volunteers heavily at her church, and is always emphasizing that Stacey make time for spiritual things. * Captain Reggie Warrin: A National Guard captain who lives in Stacey's neighborhood. He is unsure at first whether or not to trust the Gorillas, but is convinced after learning of the Ice Chimps and what they can do. * Fred Regale: Stacey's boss. He is generally friendly towards her, if not too friendly. He appears to be interested in Anna. Development The concept was first thought up whilst in a chat room. The Dozerfleet founder advertised the idea while using the username "QBscGrllas," and repeatedly asked users: "Where's Col. Flix?" From there, it was envisioned that the Gorillas were a once-human and now humanoid group under a spell making them look like ordinary gorillas. However, they're a paramilitary group all over the world. They battle the Ice Chimps, who want to turn humanity into cats and take over the world. The concept, for many years, was not thought through much deeper than that. As of 2009, there was some renewed interest in the idea. This was because of two Transformers films that had come out in theaters, showing that a very similar premise could actually be done. The summer of 2011 was the first time that an actual effort was first made to visually depict Col. Flix or an Ice Chimp. Site user Nobody's Starfish was introduced to the idea by the Dozerfleet founder, as the two worked only one cubicle away from each other at Peckham. An actual logo for the adaptation was developed in May of 2012 using Illustrator and Photoshop. It is stylized to resemble the logos for Transformers, Battleship, and Transmorphers. A banana bomb was added to the logo as a tribute to the original Gorillas game. The "Q" started out normal, but was later stylized to look like Qilanta's pyramid-esque Q-Base. Music In June of 2012, a suggestion soundtrack was first explored. The main theme song for the story was decided to be "Sound of Madness" by Shinedown. At 9:07 PM EDT on June 19th of 2012, the 12 songs first assembled into one group for coming up with a sound for all three projects surfaced. That 12-song compilation became Q-Basic Gorillas: The Album. Reception The concept has been met with mixed reaction ever since it was first proposed. According to one Facebook critic: "The weirdness of it, especially its character tics, are what make it so charming and fun. It may not be made by a major studio; but is definitely something minor independent studios should look into." It was hailed as "weird but brilliant" by other Facebook users. Chat room users have not yielded as useful of poll data; but opinions on the idea there ranged from "uninteresting" on TinyChat to "trippy" by users of TeenChat. EZBoard users have declared it "bloody bizarre," and efforts to generate interest have been slow. Sequels On May 29th of 2012, the Dozerfleet founder came up with the idea for two sequels: Orangutans of Fire and Beneath the Golden Dome. Legal issues Since this is a fanfic (for now,) there is some possibility of confusion as to who owns what trademarks. * The term "QBASIC," and the original Gorillas video game, are trademarks and copyrights of Microsoft and IBM. * The characters Col. Flix, Lord Quirini, Burrpatch, BB, Akilina, Mishtam, Aqhat, Pighat, Indendimore, Roto, Veyour, etc. are Dozerfleet Comics trademarks. * QBASIC Gorillas is a trademark of Microsoft and IBM. However, the Queen Qilanta symbol: is a trademark of Dozerfleet Comics. Same thing for the Ice Chimp, Pyrangutan, and Ethermang faction symbols. * The Omni, Felinus, Anti, Ape, and all other Transmogrins are trademarks of Dozerfleet. Banana bombs are not owned by either party exclusively, but the mechanical banana bomb design depicted in fanfic art is Dozerfleet-owned. * The original Gorilla.BAS file is copyrighted to Microsoft and IBM. The fanfic's artwork depictions are Dozerfleet-copyrighted; but are created as derivative works made with The Sims 2, which is owned by EA Games. See also * The Slushy Show * Rubber Joy * Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire * Q-Basic Gorillas: Beneath the Golden Dome * Snakes on a Plane: The Animated Series External links * Original game source code * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/Q-BasicGorillas Q-Basic Gorillas] at TVTropes ** [http://allthetropes.orain.org/wiki/Q-Basic_Gorillas Q-Basic Gorillas] at All the Tropes * Topaz Division of Gorillas for download for The Sims 3 at DzMD * The Ice Chimpsfor download for The Sims 3 at DzMD * Human allies of the Gorillas for download for The Sims 3 at DzMD Category: Projects from 2003 Category: Projects from 2014 Category: Q-Basic Gorillas projects